


Another way

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Movie: Maleficent (2014), POV Diaval (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who is Diaval talking to? A demon or a friend?
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Another way

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

\- Diaval? You know you'll have to leave Maleficent, right?

\- Yes.

\- She has used you. She has ignored you. She has hurt you. If you stay, you'll never be safe and healthy.

\- I know.

\- You love Aurora.

\- I do.

\- She loves you. You could leave the Moors and live with her in the human city.

\- I have lived in the Moors my whole life. I have been a raven my whole life. Before...

\- You think you can't change.

\- I know I can't change.

\- You are afraid to change.

\- If I change, I won't be happy. I'll make Aurora's life miserable. Everyone will scorn her for marrying me.

\- It doesn't have to be that way.

\- It doesn't?

\- No.

\- Do you know another way?

\- Yes. I know another way.

\- Show me.


End file.
